


Bijou

by archiesmania



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, a bit of a sexuality crisis? who knows, all lowercase cause im gay and lazy, bi panic, gwilym is a little shit, lucy and rami are cute, take a shot everytime queen is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiesmania/pseuds/archiesmania
Summary: you and mewe are destinedyou'll agreeto spend the rest of our liveswith each otherthe rest of our dayslike two loversforever yeah, forevermy bijou





	Bijou

never before had his heart ached like this  
never before had he longed for another touch as much as he did for bens  
his laugh, his smile, his entire presence  
it made joes chest want to explode

the way he looked tonight, like a sculpture of a god out of marble  
all he wanted to do was touch him, to feel the heat of his skin of his.  
is this what is was like to feel desire? lust? love?  
"please" he would think as he watched ben cross the floor  
"please let him think of me"

and the way his hair fell in his face, the way the black suit contrasted to his bright blue eyes. all joe wanted was to see how they glowed under the moon light, to watch his eyelids flutter open as they'd wake up in eachother arms, to hear his deep laugh rumble through his body and vibrate through his heart, to listen to his voice say his name.

"joe"  he would say  
"my love, my heart, my everything"

they would stay in bed, intertwined with the covers until noon, before swaying their bodies together and dancing to the kitchen, laughing and kissing between caffine breath.

bens face would turn pink everytime joe would tell him how gorgeous he looked,how much of an angel he truly was. and whenever bens cheek would flush joe would just kiss away the embarrassment.

he stood there, whiskey glass in hand watching ben laugh and talk to others. his mind creating scenarios about how bens laugh would sound early in the morning after a night of making love

"oh"  
joe thought, downing another sip of the alcohol.  
"im so insanely fucked."


End file.
